honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of the Colossus
Shadow of the Colossus is the 186th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Shadow of the Colossus. ''It was published on February 6, 2018. ''Shadow of the Colossus ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 800k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of the Colossus on YouTube "Monster Hunter for the clinically depressed." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of the Colossus Script From the team that created the world's longest escort mission comes Monster Hunter for the clinically depressed. Shadow of the Colossus Experience a breathtaking adventure like no other as you traverse the melancholy world of Colossus. Discover the massive, majestic creatures that call it home and savagely murder them for personal gain -- by stabbing them over and over in their special no-no place. Look, I'm no genius, but maybe DON'T get a glowing tattoo on your weak spot. Wield the shining sword/GPS of the Wanderer as you ride across Shadow's abandoned Zelda overworld on your only friend, on a quest to revive the woman you love by defeating the 16 colossi scattered across the valley, who are pretty much just minding their own business! And subsequently filling your body up with demon shadows, in a story that's probably an extremely deep metaphor for... uh... something. I think the lesson we can all learn is that you shouldn't listen to the shady voices that come from the ceiling. Discover the incredible biodiversity of the giant stone golem ecosystem, as you search through ancient ruins, explore watery depths and generally get lost in the extremely empty map -- until you come across the next sad rock man to assassinate. Each with a different gimmick that forces you to use your sword, your bow, and your magical continue powers to conquer colossi that are equal parts challenging battle and elaborate puzzle. That will have you jumping with joy and relief when you finally take them down, In an experience that went down in action-adventure history -- despite being basically a 16-fight boss rush with an asspile of atmosphere, that never got a sequel because they spent a literal decade making their weird cat-bird game. Come on, Team Ico! Give me some kicking orchestra and I can scar these sad granite boys all day and night! Marvel at the scale of these towering beasts as they loom over your tiny swordman, then prepare for the climb of your life, as you platform up its legs and arms and crawl through its horrible body hair. As you search for the nearest shiny thing to stab repeatedly, until you're inevitably shaken off and have to scale it all over again. In David vs. Goliath gameplay that's somehow not as boring as it sounds. Maybe there's something buried deep in all of us that just really wants to f^%k up a giant...! So focus that beam and get ready to wander all over the place in a memorable action-adventure game that became an instant classic by pulling video games' one big trick: having you kill a bunch of stuff and then making you feel bad about it afterwards! Works every time! Starring: for Shadow of the Colossus ''was 'Breath of the Colossus.']] 'Breath of the Colossus' Don't forget to cut off those lizard tails! You know what they say, a tail a day helps you murder the giant stone thing! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of the Colossus' has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In a mixed-to-negative review, Ana Febo of Entertainment Buddha wrote "Usually these guys are on point when making Honest Trailers, but this one seems to fall a little flat. There a few funny one-liners that stand out and the video is still worth checking out. Shadow of the Colossus seems to be accurately described in the video and does have this gloomy overall feel to it, so maybe Honest Trailer is correct that this game is one big sadfest." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Shadow Of The Colossus Get An Honest Trailer '''- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:SIE Japan Studio Category:Team Ico Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:Japan